


f is for friends who do stuff together :D

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Wholesome Week Day 1, courtesy of dande_lione, high school au because im so original and quirky haha, pedos be gone, prompt was tommy and tubbo being friends, see a therapist instead of writing rape fic about a 16 year old please and thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommy and tubbo friendship for the soul baby
Relationships: shippers dni this aint for u
Comments: 17
Kudos: 390
Collections: Anonymous





	f is for friends who do stuff together :D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeCrFiDr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/gifts), [mellifluouswoole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/gifts).



Tommy has friends, he insists when Wilbur won’t stop nagging him about why he never invites anyone over, they’re just busy with clubs and sports most of the time. He hangs out with them during lunch, and he has classes with a few of them, so it’s fine, Wilbur, get off his case about it!

It’s not a complete lie. He does hang out with people at lunch, and he shares Algebra with Zac. When you get to the word “friends” however, things get a bit more muddled.

“Sorry Tommy, football practice.” Tommy believes him, he thinks, until Mary starts snickering whenever he turns his back, until Fred blows him off for Spanish club a ninth weekend in a row. 

It’s not that big a deal, he thinks after too many offhanded comments send him to the bathroom on the brink of tears, they’re your friends, they don’t mean to hurt you. 

And that is a complete lie, he knows deep down in his heart, but no one else will even glance his way, and at least they’re nice enough to say the really mean things when he’s not around.

Tommy splashes water into his face to disguise the wetness on his cheeks, trudges out of the bathroom on reluctant feet. Maybe if he walks slow enough he won’t have to see them until lunch.

With his eyes on his feet, he doesn’t get a good look at the boy barreling down the hallway until they collide with him, sending them both to the ground. 

Tommy groans. “Come on, man, watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry!” they say as they scramble up off of Tommy, much too chipper for eight in the morning, “tried to reach the office before the warning bell. Happen to have the time?”

Tommy rolls his eyes and brings his watch to his face, back still flat on the floor. “8:09.”

The boy clicks his tongue. “Won’t make it, might as well wait until lunch. Do you need help, by the way? You’re still on the floor.”

“I’m lamenting the bag of chips I heard crunch in my backpack. I’m gonna be snorting Cheeto dust for lunch because of you.”

The boy laughs, loud, and the sound makes something warm curl in Tommy’s chest. He offers Tommy a hand up, and with another good-natured eye roll and a smile he takes it, allows the boy to pull him up off the dusty floor.

“I’m Toby, by the way, but all my friends call me Tubbo.”

“Tommy. You’re new, right?”

“Yeah, just moved here from New York. Dad’s job takes us all over the place.”

“Cool. Who do you have for homeroom?”

“Uh, Mrs. Willard, I’m pretty sure. The old lady who smells like dog pee?”

Tommy snorts. “Yeah, I’ve got her too, her Yorkie has a bladder issue. Wanna walk together?”

Tubbo repositions his backpack strap on his shoulder and grins. “I don’t see why not.”

The bell chooses that exact moment to ring, the shrill noise echoing in the empty hallway as the doors burst open and hundreds of teenagers flood in. Tommy and Tubbo walk ahead of the pack, taking cracks at the obscene amount of tacky Christmas decorations left over from before the three-week holiday. 

Mrs. Willard gives a cheerful wave to the two boys, hands them their schedules and gestures to the rows of empty desks. Tommy chooses a seat closer to the back, and Tubbo slides into the one next to him.

“It’s somehow stronger than it was last time,” Tubbo whispers, nose wrinkled, and Tommy stifles a laugh as Mrs. Willard shoots a look in their direction.

“It’s worse in her house. Wilbur dared me to hop her fence once and my dad took me over there to apologize. Could hardly breathe in there.”

“Wilbur?”

“Oh, uh, my older brother. He just graduated last year.”

“He sounds cool.”

“Ugh, don’t say that in front of him, his ego would inflate even larger than it already is.”

Tubbo chuckles, and that warm feeling is back, causing his smile to grow wider. “You wanna come over to meet him? My oldest brother and my dad should be home too.”

Tubbo looks uneasy for a moment, and Tommy’s heart sinks to the bottom of his gut. Here comes the excuse.

“Are you sure your family wouldn’t mind? I’d hate to intrude.”

Tommy instantly perks up. “Nah man, they’re used to surprises.”

Tubbo throws him a sheepish grin. “I don’t know what that means, but as long as it’s fine with them I don’t have anything going on at home.”

I have friends, Tommy had insisted to Wilbur, and maybe the ‘s’ at the end was still stretching it, but the word itself rang true in a way that wasn’t there before. 

He couldn’t wait to rub it in Wilbur’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> personally don't think that this is the best quality it could be but oh well! it'll serve it's purpose. thanks for reading! might not post every day this week but ill certainly try to get as much out as possible. down with the pedos! viva la revolution!


End file.
